


Surprise, Surprise

by ShiTiger



Series: Expect the Unexpected [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Twins, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected surprise for Skyfire.  Bonus: Skywarp x Sideswipe, Sunstreaker x Thundercracker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Surprise

'This is ALL YOUR FAULT!'

The science trio of the Ark (along with their resident nature-lover, Hound) had been exploring a near-by valley when their largest member, Skyfire, was taken down by a seeker. Or to be more precise, Starscream suddenly shot out of the sky in a nose-dive, transforming to his mech-form moments before shoving Skyfire down to the ground. The noisy seeker was now straddling the shuttle's chest and shrieking up a storm.

~Prime. Please send backup to our location. Starscream decided to drop in for a visit.~ (Hound)

~Acknowledged. Are you able to hold your own until we get there?~ (Prime)

~Shouldn't be a problem. But you'd better bring Ratchet... I think the Screamer's finally scrambled his processor.~ (Hound)

'I would NOT be in this MESS if you hadn't... AAAAARGH!' Starscream shrieked, punching the shuttle's chest-plates in frustration.

'Perhaps if you'd let me up, we could talk about this...' Skyfire winced as the petite seeker shot him a heated glare and proceeded to punch him again.

'This is ALL YOUR FAULT!'

'You alright there, Skyfire!' Hound called out, taking a step away from the group in case he needed to assist.

'I'm fine. Please stay back and let me handle this,' the shuttle called, still laying on his back in the dirt. Really, it wasn't like Starscream was actually hurting him.

'If you hadn't... and THAT hadn't... You'd better not have PLANNED this!' the seeker screamed, digging his heels into the shuttle's sides.

'Planned what?' Skyfire asked, hearing the distant sound of engines approaching.

'THIS!' Starscream thrust his chest-plates apart, the golden glow of his spark bathing the mech beneath him in it's light.

Skyfire could only stare in shocked silence. There, nestled next to the seeker's brilliant spark, was a tiny multi-coloured spark.

***

(Back at the Ark, hidden safely away in the med bay)

'Now hold still and it'll be over soon,' Ratchet commented, scanning the seeker's open spark chamber.

Starscream just huffed and continued to glare up at the shuttle standing proudly next to him. Skyfire hadn't stopped smiling since he found out he was the other creator.

'So, uh... congratulations,' Optimus announced, ignoring the seeker's annoyed look.

'Thank you,' Skyfire replied back, patting Starscream's shoulder fondly.

'Don't touch me, you stupid shuttle! This is all your fault!' Starscream pulled away sharply, arms crossed over his now-closed chest plates.

'Well, it seems to be a healthy little sparkling. I don't believe I've ever seen a spark shine with so many colours at once,' Wheeljack commented after examining the data with Ratchet.

'You aren't helping!' the seeker shrieked.

POP!

'We found you!' Skywarp announced loudly, appearing in the middle of the med-bay with TC clinging to his arm.

'You Auto-dorks better not have hurt our trine leader or we're going to get physical!' the violet seeker declared.

'I'm fine,' Starscream glared away from his trine-mates, not even bothering to stand.

'We came to rescue you,' Thundercracker stated, walking up to the tri-colored seeker.

'I don't need rescuing. You two should have just stayed in the Nemesis,' Starscream argued back.

'Are you kidding? Megatron's furious that you just took off like that. You'd better come back quick, or... well, you know how he is,' Skywarp commented.

'I can't,' Starscream growled, scowling at his trinemates.

'What?' the pair echoed in shock. Starscream wanted to STAY with the Autobots?

'I can't,' the tri-colored seeker snarled again, looking uncomfortable.

'I thought you weren't a prisoner,' Thundercracker glanced around the room, noting that the Autobots hadn't even bothered to pull out their weapons the entire time.

'I'm not... it's complicated,' Starscream gripped the berth he was sitting on, looking away from the other seekers.

'What are you hiding from us, Starscream?' Thundercracker asked, stepping closer to his trine-leader and kneeling to be at optic level.

'It can't be that bad,' Skywarp insisted.

Starscream just stared back. With a heavy sigh, the seeker finally parted his chest-plates to his now equally stunned teammates.

'Oh... that explains a lot,' the blue seeker whispered, rubbing his helm at the sight of the multicoloured spark resting against Starscream's.

'Megatron's not going to like this... unless it's his. Is it his?' Skywarp looked panicked.

'NO!'

'Oh... it's the shuttle's. I knew it! That explains all those solo night flights!' the purple seeker sighed dramatically, a grin splitting over his face-plates.

'Skywaaaarp,' Starscream growled warningly.

'Oh relax. I know the drill. If we go back to the Decepticons, Megatron will kill the sparkling and maybe you as well. As the squishies say... that would suck,' Skywarp announced, bouncing over to get a better view of the tiny spark.

Thundercracker and Starscream sighed, sharing an exasperated look at their trinemate's ecstatic behaviour

'It's so tiny and colourful.. sigh... I want one too!' Skywarp suddenly threw his arms around Thundercracker's waist and looked up at him with bright optics.

'NO!'

'Are you insane?'

Thundercracker and Starscream exchanged a look at their equally horrified shouts. Skywarp carrying... that was just plain scary.

'You can barely avoid warping into mountains. There's no way you're responsible enough to raise a sparkling,' Starscream announced, closing his chest-plates and glaring at his trinemate.

'And you are?' Skywarp commented back.

'What was that?' Starscream whacked his teammate over the helm and would have leapt off the berth if Skyfire hadn't grabbed hold of his shoulders.

'But I waaaaant one!' Skywarp whined loudly, pouting.

'Skywarp,' Thundercracker sighed, looking down at the purple seeker still in his arms.

'And if I have a sparkling, you have to have one too, TC,' Skywarp grinned, hugging the other seeker around the waist.

'What? Why?' Thundercracker asked, staring down at his trinemate in shock from the outburst.

'Cause we're twins and twins do everything together. I don't want to have a sparkling all by myself!' Skywarp announced, ignoring the disbelieving stares of the Autobots in the med-bay who overheard him.

Skywarp and Thundercracker... were twins?

***

Optimus leaned back at his desk with a loud groan. What a day. First Starscream, then his trinemates, then the insane realization that two of them were twins. Although, their personalities did remind him of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, now that he thought about it.

The Prime reached out and touched the speaker button on his desk, rubbing his optics wearily before announcing the arrival of their new guests. Trying to keep his soldiers from attacking the seekers on sight was going to be a pit of a job. But he'd never let someone harm a carrier, not even if that carrier was Starscream.

***

'Can you believe the news?' Bluestreak jabbered the astro-second he sat down at the table with his energon.

'Crazy, ain't it. Screamer's knocked up with Skyfire's love child and now we have a seeker-trine to keep an optic on,' Sideswipe commented, shaking his helm. Sunstreaker just grunted next to him, refusing to join the conversation.

A sudden POP startled the mechs in the rec room. If it had happened before the announcement, there would have been guns blazing in an astro-click, but since Skywarp appeared after...

'Found you!'

Skywarp landed next to the table and yanked Sideswipe's arm excitedly, pulling the Lamborghini off his chair. Sides fell onto his back and found himself staring up at the seeker sitting in his lap, grinning down at him.

'Is it true? Is it? Is it?' the over-eager violet seeker asked, optics glittering down the red twin he was sitting on.

'Is what true?' Sideswipe glared up at the seeker, fighting the urge to just shove him off.

'That you're the best prankster in this dump. That's what the old medic said. Is that true?' Skywarp asked excitedly, bouncing several time on the other mech's stomach.

'You're heavy... Okay fine, yes,' Sideswipe groaned, noticing that his twin didn't look like he was going to help him anytime soon.

'That's perfect! Actually, it's more perfect that you're a twin, just like me, so this'll work out great!' the seeker crowed, getting to his pedes and yanking the front-liner to his feet.

'Wait... what?' Sideswipe stared at the seeker in shock, along with every Autobot in the rec. room.

'TC and I are twins. Hey, I can keep a secret, you know. And now that Starscream's carrying, we'll be staying awhile,' Skywarp grinned, suddenly hugging the red bot around the waist happily.

'Geeze... what do you want, Skywarp?' Sideswipe finally ground out, trying to figure out why the crazy seeker was hugging him.

'Well duh, I want you to knock me up!' the seeker announced.

'WHAT?'

'And your brother can knock up TC! I want a sparkling and since we're twins, TC should have one at the same time too. That makes sense, right? Right! Let's go make a sparkling!' Skywarp didn't wait for a reply, he just warped himself and his shocked passenger away from the rec room.

***

Thundercracker burst into the room only moments after Skywarp warped away with his captive... er, chosen love slave... er, well Sideswipe. The blue seeker looked around with a panicked expression before slumping into the nearest empty seat with a groan, helm cradled in his servos.

'Um... Skywarp was just here,' Bluestreak broke the silence, offering the seeker a cube of energon.

Thundercracker just looked up at the grey Datsun and sighed.

'He warped away with the red one, didn't he...' the seeker trailed off, looking numb.

'Yep. Just grabbed Sides, said he wanted to have his sparkling and warped out,' Bluestreak admitted, glancing warily at the golden twin still sitting at the table behind him.

'This is bad...' Thundercracker downed the energon in one gulp before getting to his pedes and trudging toward the door again.

Sunstreaker surprised everyone by slamming his energon cube down and following the blue seeker out the door.

***

'Where the pit are we?' Sideswipe pushed the seeker away, looking around at the dirt walls surrounding them.

'It's a cave. I found it and nobody knows about it but me,' the violet flier grinned, tracing his fingers over the other mech's plating.

'I thought seekers hated being underground.'

'Yeah well, sometimes I like to have a little bit of space. Besides, Star always says I'm weird for a seeker. Oooh, and now it's our little secret getaway!' the Vosian announced happily.

'Skywarp, stop!'

'Why? You're heating up, I can feel it,' the attractive flier ground his pelvis against the mech below him, receiving a groan in reply.

'That's not the point. I barely know you,' the Lamborghini argued, servos trembling on the seeker's waist.

'We can get to know each other after we've bonded and made a sparkling,' Skywarp answered, leaning down to nuzzle the Autobot's neck-plating.

'Or we could get to know each other first. I can't have a sparkling with someone I barely know,' Sideswipe gritted out. It was rather difficult to think when he had a very sexy seeker in his lap.

'But I want a sparkling!' Skywarp sat up, pouting cutely down at his prize.

'You also want Thundercracker to have a sparkling. And can you really see Sunstreaker and Thundercracker getting it on right now?' Sideswipe reasoned.

'I guess not,' Skywarp admitted, wings drooping in disappointment.

'And if we get to know each other and drag Sunny and Thundercracker along, then they'll have to get to know each other too. And if we decide to bond, later, and have a sparkling, we will,' the Lamborghini continued, attempting to sit up.

'Fine. But we will be having a sparkling,' Skywarp finally stated, getting off the other mech and helping him to his pedes.

'So, um... you said you like pranks?' Sideswipe fumbled for something to fill the silence now that the seeker wasn't trying to jump his plating.

The flier grinned back at him with a mischievous glint in his optics.

***

'We've searched the entire ship,' TC growled, looking exhausted.

'It's been hours. If they're not on the ship, I doubt we'd be able to find them anytime soon. Besides, that stupid brother of mine turned off his personal comm. link,' Sunstreaker answered.

'Great. Even if we do manage to track them down, it'll be too late. I need some high grade,' the seeker complained, unconsciously leaning against the golden-plated Autobot next to him.

'My room. Well, our room. But since Sideswipe is off playing house with a seeker, we'll have it to ourselves,' Sunstreaker commented, inwardly wondering why he was even offering. Just because the seekers switched sides, didn't mean they were trustworthy. And he certainly wasn't one to get friendly with the enemy just because the enemy happened to have shiny wings that he wanted to touch and stroke... so not going there.

The blue seeker nodded, following the golden twin down the hallway.

***

'Skywarp can be very persuasive...' Thundercracker drawled, taking another swill of high grade.

'Yeah, Sides is the same way,' Sunstreaker agreed, already feeling the buzz in his circuits from the high grade.

'Mmmm... sparklings. My trinemates having sparklings. Never thought I'd see the day,' the blue plated seeker groaned, leaning back on the couch. The lights were starting to glow different, pretty colours Even the dangerous Autobot next to him was starting to glow. It was a really pretty, golden glow. Normally, fliers were more concerned with avoiding getting jet-judoed by the deadly twins. But sitting here with him, in his room, sipping high grade and sharing a traumatic experience like this... was sorta nice.

Thundercracker leaned back on his end of the couch, shifting so he could fully take in the vision that was Sunstreaker. The twin was big, but not bulky; golden armor highlighting all his good points. And those sexy head fins were just begging to be caressed... mmmm...

Sunstreaker was so wrapped up in his own thoughts of blue paint and scarlet optics that he visibly flinched back when something brushed against one of his head fins He grabbed the thing firmly and turned his head, only to find himself holding one delicate blue wrist. The seeker had apparently decided to visit his end of the couch and was currently kneeling next to him, body stretched out enticingly. Pretty silver lips were parted, crimson optics shimmering from the high grade.

The purr that rumbled from the seeker's engines had Sunstreaker releasing the arm in his grasp, only to pull the flier closer as he instantly found a spot to nibble on the ex-Decepticon's neck that had him arching back wantonly with a moan.

~ Mine. All mine.~

'Sunstreaker!'

***

'That just figures! We didn't even do anything and those two went all the way,' Skywarp huffed, staring down at the pair recharging on the couch.

'With all the high grade they drank, they'll be out of it for a while,' Sideswipe fumbled around in his subspace and pulled out two black markers.

'What are those?' the seeker asked.

'I'm going to teach you the power of the permanent marker, my winged friend,' the Lamborghini grinned.

***

'Congratulations.'

Thundercracker twitched, trying to ignore the sound of his wingleader busting a gut behind him. Poor Skyfire even found himself having to hold his smaller partner up to keep him from rolling around on the ground with laughter. Must be the hormones.

Sunstreaker glared across the room at the tri-colored seeker. He'd give anything to be able to hunt down his idiotic brother and pay him back for the humiliation he was currently having to sit through. And he would too, as soon as Thundercracker was finished. The blue seeker hadn't been spared the black markings currently scrawled all over his face-plates.

Starscream continued to chuckle even as he regained his footing. 'Well, at least Skywarp didn't get himself sparked too.'

'So we should just forgive him for THIS then?' the blue seeker pointed at his face and glared at his trine-leader.

'Hardly. But you should both clean up before confronting them. I think Skyfire might have something that'll help scrub it off,' Starscream looked up at his lover with an amused glint in his optics.

'Anything for you, Starscream' the shuttle smiled, resisting the urge to lean down and nuzzle his adorable little seeker.

***

'Thundercracker's carrying too?' Prime sounded stressed over the com. link as Ratchet gave him the news.

'Yep. Get ready for a trine of seekerlings. I doubt it'll take Skywarp very long to convince Sideswipe to knock him up now that his twin is carrying,' Ratchet commented, already sparkling-proofing the Ark in his processor.

Since the lambo twins were the ones causing the trouble, they were going to spend the next few Earth-months getting the ship ready for the new arrivals. Skyfire too, the big lug. Still, it will be nice to hear the pitter-patter of little pedes again.

... the end...


End file.
